Naruto's Scarlet Haired Mother
by FatalityMass
Summary: Erza is presented with the toughest challenge of her life... Baby sitting a 5 year old. Watch as they grow close and go on adventures! Erza's got her work cut out for her this time! I own nothing! Read and review please.
1. Scarlet Haired Mother!

**Hey everyone! If this is my first crack at a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover. I have a big twist that I think hasn't been done. I don't know how long the story will run but I am going to say that this starts before canon. Twist will be revealed later on. So read and review people. Read and review.**

_"thoughts"_

"dialogue"

**I own absolutely nothing... Literally.**

* * *

><p>X780 December 2nd<p>

Erza Scarlet was walking down the road back to Magnolia after a rather tough job dealing with a large group of bandits. Erza had Scarlet red hair that went down to her mid back, her brown eyes had some bags since she hadn't slept in 2 days. She currently was wearing a chest plate and a yellow skirt. She was at the outskirts of Magnolia town, when she saw a blonde spiky haired boy limping onto the road an faceplant the ground. He had 3 whiskers on each cheek and was wearing a black shirt and kaki shorts._"What on earthland!?"_ Erza only thought this as she ran over to the injured child. He appeared to be around five years old. She picked him up and decided to take him to the guild master.

"When Erza gets back I'm going to challenge her and win!" A black haired boy exclaimed as he unconsciously stripped.

"Gray your clothes." This came from a brown haired girl who was drinking a virgin pina colata. Before Gray or anyone could say anything else Erza walked into the guild with an unconscious five year old boy. She ignored all the weird looks she got and went straight to the master. Erza was thankful that Mirajane appeared to be on her job still, since they both left at the same time and she was back first this means Erza won there little bet. "Master, I found this kid outside the city and I didn't know what to do with him so I brought him to you." Erza explained. The old man looked at the boy and felt this demonic power inside of him_."For a child to give off this sort of magic power is wrong. Could some sort of demon lacrima been implanted into the boy? That Zeref cult would do something like that to a child."_

"Erza I want you to take him to the infirmary and stay with him. When he wakes up talk to the kid, he could become a member of our guild when he's older, and having a familiar face around can help." Makorov ordered. Erza didn't say a word and just did what Makorov asked. She took him to the infirmary and began to requip random weapons. She figured she could try to cut down the time it takes to requip. Big mistake. When a kid wakes up to see some random girl with glowing weapons that would disappear then change into something else, made the boy do the only thing he could... Beg the person not to hurt him.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!' The little boy yelled. Erza turn towards him a tad bit shocked that he was already scared of her." Am I really that scary?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I actually found you and took you here. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Erza said praying that the boy wouldn't be scared.

"So your not going to hurt me?" The boy asked slightly less fearful.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He stared at her for about five seconds before asking.

"Who are you?" His beautiful blue eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I am Erza Scarlet, and I am a Fairy Tail wizard!" She answered him excitedly. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm... Who am I?" The blonde boy asked.

"You don't know your name?" The boy shook his head. Erza felt pretty of nostalgic. She quickly shoved her memories of a boy with blue hair away. She looked at him and asked"What do you remember?"

"I remember how to talk." He said obviously trying to remember something else. Erza decided to name him. He obviously had no home, amnesia, and the ability to use magic if he was taught. The master said he could be a future member, so maybe she could help him. She didn't like to abandon others, so she would help him. "Then I guess I have to name you." The boy looked at her as she put on a thoughtful face. "I here by name thee Naruto Scarlet!" She said with a feeling of accomplishment. This boy tilted his head in confusion.

"What does Naruto mean?" He asked.

"Well it means... Maelstrom." She said. Erza actually was really hungry and was craving fishcake so she named him fishcake but since it also meant maelstrom he would never know the truth.

"Why did you give me your last name?"

"I don't know I just thought it has a ring to it. Do you not like it?"

"It sounds cool!" Erza and the now named Naruto sat in the room, in a surprisingly comfortable silence. The Master came in and looked at the boy who was smiling and appeared really happy. "So what's your name brat?" Naruto didn't like being called brat by someone shorter than him but answered anyway"My name is Naruto Scarlet! She just named me."

"Erza did you really name the kid after fishcake?" Erza looked away and said "Actually Naruto means maelstrom. And yes I did name him just about 20 seconds ago."

"Why did you let her give you a new name kid? Surely you have a name that your parents gave you?"

"Actually I don't remember my name or who my parents are." Naruto said with a sad look in his eye. Makorov nodded.

"My name is Makorov Dreyar and I am the guild master of Fairy Tail. I don't know if Erza notice but you definitely have the ability to use magic. Would you like to join and make friends?"

"Yeah I would love to make more friends!" The boy exclaimed happier than ever. Makorov then looked at Erza_."I hope I'm not going to be putting to much pressure on her but, she would be the best person to watch over the boy until I can find someone in town responsible enough to adopt him." _

"Erza until I find a suitable adoptive parent for the boy you are his mother. You will take care of the boy. Your are responsible and smart enough to do this task." Erza had not expected to hear that. Even though it kinda made sense. She also wasn't living in Fairy Hills yet because she wanted to avoid Mira and Mira lived in the Dorm. She lived by herself in and apartment that was nice and cost 50,000 jewels a month. She could do this! How hard could it be to take care of a kid for a couple days or weeks? If only she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Is it good? Is it bad? Is it ugly? Review!<strong>


	2. The First Day in Her Home!

**EVERYONE THERE IS NOW A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING THIS STORY! PLEASE DO THE POLL! Hey guys I come with more Scarlet haired mother! Read and review please!**

_"thoughts"_

"dialogue"

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>"Ok Erza pull yourself together! I have no experience in this sort of thing. He's not a baby, he's a five year old. What to do? What to do? Maybe I should teach him something. I can make sure he's educated."<em> Erza was thinking that teaching him stuff was very important. She was going to focus on that._"I mean look at Natsu. He is as dumb as a rock. A rock might even have a higher IQ than him! Yes I'll teach him something just what? If he doesn't know how to read then I will teach him!"_ Erza had come to her resolution. She looked at the sleeping boy and remembered taking him home.

_-flashback-_

_Erza and Naruto were holding hands as she guided him to her apartment. "Erza I'm hungry." She looked at him and said feeling confident. _

_"Don't worry we can stop by a place to eat on the way to my home." Erza had one thing in mind. Strawberry cake! She would show this child Its wonders and majesty. _

_"Ok! Hey you said that your a wizard, so does that mean you go on missions to save country's and princesses?" _

_"No I haven't done a mission like those yet but maybe one day I will. I have saved towns from bandits though." _

_"Can you make things go boom?" _

_"If you mean explode. Then yes I have some attacks with explosive properties."_

_"Properties?" _

_"It means something that effects the attack, like if it goes boom." _

_"Ok I get it now! Hey can you teach me magic?" _

_"Your a little young so-" then Erza had a devious thought "you know what yes I will teach you some of my magic." This caused him to smile. Erza then stopped and guided him into heaven. The cake shop._

_-flashback end-_

Naruto finally woke up. He stretched out his arms and turn his head to look around... Only to look Erza in the eye. She had a scary look on her face. "Erza are you going to hurt me?" She looked at him for two seconds. This was getting creepy.

"Do you know how to read?" She asked.

"No." He answered not knowing the torture that awaits him.

Six hours later.

"Now that you can read like a professional life shall be easier." Erza promised the boy who was debating if he should run for his life because if she keeps teaching him stuff, he might no will die.

"Erza-sensei! What's for breakfast? I mean lunch." He asked hungrily. Erza looked at him and realized she had been so caught up in teaching him to read she had neglected to feed him.

"Naruto, I am so sorry! Please hit me for my penance!" She exclaimed.

"But I don't want to hit you, I want food." He said simply. Erza got up and ran to the kitchen. She would make something quick for him. "Let's see, Mac and cheese? No. Cake? No he didn't really like it that much. Fishcake? No. Miso ramen? Its fast and taste pretty good. Yes Miso Ramen it is!"

Meanwhile with Naruto. "Hey what's this?" Naruto said out loud. He was holding an orange book. Its title was Make out paradise. With his new ability to read he opened the book and began to read. Erza read it last night so it must be good.

Erza had made two miso ramen cups and was walking into the room. "Naruto I made some ramen. I hope you like it." Then she saw Naruto reading her most perverse book in her library. "NARUTO PUT THAT BOOK BACK! RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. This earned her a yelp and a pair of terrified eyes looking at her as the boy put the book back.

"I'm sorry. I just saw that its cover was my favorite color and I saw you reading it last night, so I tried to read it too." He explained while looking at the ground.

"Y-you didn't r-read m-much did y-you?" Erza asked while stuttering.

"Sensei why was the boy naked getting on top of the girl naked?" He asked innocently.

"Uhh, here's some ramen!" She exclaimed changing the subject. He looked at the ramen she had handed to him and started to eat it slowly. Then rapidly downing it. He looked at her and asked.

"What is this called?"

"Weren't you paying attention? Its called ramen." She answered dumbfounded at how this kid may be as oblivious as Natsu. The last thing she needs is a little Natsu running around her home. She then remembered that she was going to teach him magic."Naruto you said you want to learn magic right?" He nodded."Then listen up! I will teach you how to requip but first you need to create a pocket dimension and put stuff in it! For a start you must find you magic and expand it into a bubble. Like a toy chest, so you can put things into it."

Naruto was sitting on the floor and began to concentrate. He could feel two different powers in him. One was blue and felt really calm, the other was red and left a sour taste in his mouth. He decide to work with with the blue one. He tried to expand it a couple times be he made it as big as he could. He then imagined it being able to hold stuff in it. When he thought he was done he opened his eyes to see Erza smiling at him. "Good job. Now I want you to put this in your pocket dimension." Erza handed him a pencil. He looked at it and without question attempted to put it in his pocket dimension. After 3 minutes or so he succeeded. "Great now for the rest of today you are going to take it out and putting it back in. I will come and give you dinner at five." Erza got up and left before he could say anything.

After he cutting down the requip speed to 10 seconds. Erza came in with "dinner". It was cake. Strawberry cake. "Hey Naruto why do you keep calling me Erza?" She asked as she had realized while she was training.

"I call you Erza because I didn't know if you would like me calling you mom." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Do you want to call me mom?"

"Yes."

"Then from now on you will refer to me as your mother!" His face lit up.

"Ok! I will mama!" He was so happy he jumped up and down excitedly. Then Erza noticed something. This kid needed a bath, bad.

"After we eat, were taking a bath."

"Ok, mama!" Erza smiled she didn't know why but him calling her mama made her happy. After they finished eating she took him to the bath tub and helped him strip off his clothes. He tried covering himself and Erza noticed.

"Why are you covering yourself?"

"Because I don't want you to see me. Wait why are you stripping?!"

"What? You thought I wasn't going to bath with you?"

"Yes." Naruto said as he saw everything his mothers body had.

"There is nothing wrong with skinship between family and friends." Erza stated in a as a matter of fact tone.

"Okay." With that they took a shower together. He was relatively short, only reaching her thigh. She washed his hair and after that washed his back.

"Now wash my back." He got the soap and copied his mothers movements in washing his back on her. Then she filled up the tub and started to soak in there with him on her lap. After a while she decided that it was a good time to get out and go to bed. They dried themselves off and she took him to her bed. It was a queen sized bed, and the only bed in the house. "Alright Naruto its time to go to bed."

"But mama, its only 9:00pm!" He objected.

"Yes but a child needs a good eight hours of sleep. Besides I'm going to bed too." She stated as I got in bed. She grabbed him and put him next to her. "So its time to go to bed." She pulled up the covers and turned off the lights.

"Mama, can I snuggle with you?" Erza did not see that coming. She had never snuggled with anyone ever since she was at that tower. She just nodded and let him cuddle up to her and they both slept peacefully that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Good, bad, better? No flames or Mama Erza's gonna get you! If you don't understand something or see a glaring error pm me about it. I enjoy talking to people and listening to ideas. Oh and to the guy who said Naruto needs to learn the Rasengan and what not don't worry Jiraya is a character for a reason but its going to take time before we get to that.<strong>


	3. The She-Devil

**Hi guys! I was a bit lazy to upload I will admit but I gave this chapter my all! Poll is going to be up for a week more so go on my profile and vote! Read and review and tell me what you guys think about Naruto speaking in third person. It was a suggestion so I tried it. **

_"thoughts"_

"dialogue"

* * *

><p>X780 December 3<p>

Erza was currently teaching Naruto math, though it wasn't the way she normally would have. She was not yelling or being strict... And it was killing her. Why wasn't she well because of the night before.

-flashback-

_Erza was sleeping peacefully with a little blonde hair boy to her chest. His head was practically stuffed into her maturing breast. Said boy began to squirm a little, then violently. He was kicking and punching in random directions. Erza was awoken by a punch to her stomach and kick to her face. How his leg reach her face she had no clue. She could tell he was having a serious nightmare. She didn't know what to do. This mother stuff is still new to her. Erza did what she did best requiped into her regular every day armor and let him punch her chest plate._

_Naruto jumped into the air and released a swift "KYA! Naru sorry mama Naru promise to do math better!" Wait a minute. Did he just talk about math which she was going to teach the next day._

_"Are you ok dear?" Erza asked thinking about how mothers would address there children in books that she read._

_"Mama, mama! Naru will do better! Just watch! 2+2=8! See Naru's doing better!" Naruto pleaded, seemingly sure he was correct._

_"Its ok. But what were you dreaming about?"_

_"Naru was dreaming about you..."_

_"Me? what could I do to scare you?"_

_"You were... TEACHING ME MATH!"_

-flashback end-

"Yep... This is going to be a long day." She thought.

After learning how to add and subtract, Erza figured she should take Naruto to the guild, get Master Makorov to watch him and go on a quick job. She and Naruto walked by a toy store and his eyes started to wander. He saw a magic mobile toy, a dragon, and a magic spray paint bottle. Erza saw him looking at the shop window and realized, she had nothing for him to play with. "Hey Naruto, would you like a toy?" She asked.

"Yes mama! Yes! Naru wants that spray spray thing!" He pleaded with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ok I'll get it for you. Hold my hand, I wouldn't want to lose you." She said, seeing as he is so small she could barely see him, if she was looking straight ahead. As they walked into the shop, Naruto saw some awesome things, to him they were awesome. He saw a orange ball with blue stars on it, a toy T-rex, and just about any other thing you would find in a toy store. But he was going for the spray paint. He didn't know why but he felt that it was calling him. Erza mean while looked at his size of clothing, since her devious little idea needed it. "An extra small eh? Perfect!"

"Alright Naruto let's get that spray paint." She figured she would give him some rules on how to use it, as she was leaving for her job.

"Yay!"

"So you want me to watch him while you do a job?" Master Makorov asked to clarify.

"Yes master. I would feel more comfortable with some more money, so I will take a quick job and go. I will return in 5 hours!" She told him as she ran out the door. Leaving him there with Naruto who was currently trying to get the spray paint to work. Makorov looked at him and thought _"how hard can this be?"_ As if bringing down hell itself... Naruto figured out how to make the thing spray paint, in his face.

Meanwhile with Erza.

_"I feel like I'm forgetting something. Hey which type of spray paint did I buy him anyway? Was it the magic one that ran out, when the user ran out of magic or a regular one?"_ She decided she would find out when she got back.

At the guild.

"SOME ONE CATCH THAT BRAT!" shouted Makorov. The brat in question was currently practicing his graffiti skills... On any one he could see. The master had a giant orange spot on his face. Gray was drenched in orange as he walk through the door. He was using his ice make to try to freeze the kid. "ICE MAKE LANCE!" He shouted as frost flew from his hand in spikes and missed his target, to go straight down Natsu's throat. Natsu had been laughing his butt off until that moment.

"HEY STRIPPER! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT ICE!" He yelled while getting in Gray's face.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A STRIPPER! LETS GO YOU PYRO!" Gray retorted slamming his forehead against Natsu.

Naruto saw a golden opportunity. He may be five but something was just telling him to do it. He snuck up behind the pink haired Natsu and got on the chair behind him. He then pushed Natsu's face into Grays. The two boys lips met. Every thing went silent. Gray and Natsu were just wondering what happened. Naruto started laughing so hard he fell off the chair and was rolling around on the floor. Just then, just before Natsu and Gray pulled apart, a white hair girl wearing a black top that cut just below the breast, and black short shorts walked in. This was Natsu and Gray's worst day ever.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GAY!" Said the new girl. She appeared to be 15 like Erza. Natsu and Gray finally broke the "kiss". They were both gaging and spiting. Natsu grabbed some random guys beer and drank it to clean his mouth. Gray ram over to the bar and grabbed an orange juice jug and chugged it. Naruto had recovered from his laughing fit. He walked up to the new girl.

" Hi! What's your name? Mines is Naruto!" He asked and exclaimed.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss and do you want to do something really fun?" She asked with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah!"

"Well then here put as much magic power into your spray paint and throw it at the old man!"

"Okay!" He said as he began overflowing it with his magic power as he could and then lobbed it at the old man.

"Mira you are receiving a serious punishment for this!" Makorov thought as the can landed in front of him... Then exploded in the grand color orange. The blast covered the old man in paint and Natsu had his mouth open so he ate some, Gray had been completely naked and now had an orange birthday suit. Mira and Naruto on the other hand were shielded behind a table, completely untouched.

"Naruto, kid I like you. How about we have some more fun?" The she-devil asked.

"Yeah let's have more fun!" Naruto replied as she grabbed his hand and led him away from the guild. She took him to the top of the Cathedral, where a giant bucket of water gallons were. She is called the she devil for a reason.

"Alright kid, let's drop these puppies on some random peoples heads!" She exclaimed.

"Naru don't know if mama would like if Naru did this." Naruto said, unsure if he was being good.

"Don't worry! Who ever your mom is she won't find out so you'll be fine." She reassured him.

"Ok!"

Then they got to work. Mira nailed tons of people who were unsuspectingly walking by. Naruto kept missing. His would land next to people and miles away from people. He hit a cat, but to him that didn't count. "Naru going to throw one more and then I am going back so my mama can pick me up." He told Mira.

"Ok, but make it count sense we've been up here for who knows how long. Maybe this will be the one where you nail someone!" She cheered him on. Naruto took a random throw and tossed it towards what he perceived as a decent target. He couldn't tell who it was.

Mean while with Erza.

She had finished her job and had bought Naruto the outfit she wanted for him. "I hope he likes it plus it will be perfect practice for an armor requip." She thought as she passed by another shop. "I bet he's waiting for me at the guild giggling at the master being silly. He is a good boy I just hope that if he meets Mira she doesn't corrupt him." She thought this as she was walking past the Cathedral. *whoosh "huh." *splash. Erza just got nailed by a water balloon... That came from the top of the Cathedral. She looked and saw a white haired girl who she instantly knew who it was and a blonde hair child next to her. She was going to keep walking when she realized "WAIT A BLONDE CHILD!" She shouted as she started climbing the steps of the building.

With Naruto and Mira.

"Kid that was a perfect finally shot! I mean I have been itching to get that girl for while now!" Mira praised him knowing exactly who he hit. The boy was jumping for joy thinking how awesome his aim was.

"Naru is so so so so happy! Naru got someone! Hey who did Naru get?" He asked sincerely. As if to answer him the door behind them swung open and a very angry, wet Erza stood before them.

"You got the armor girl!" Mira said happily. Naruto shivered, as soon as he saw Erza's face.

"NARUTO, WHY ARE YOU WITH THIS SKUNK!?" Erza interrogated the poor boy.

"Mama Naru sorry! Naru did not know it was you. Naru-" Naruto got cut off.

"WAIT! MAMA! SHE IS YOUR MAMA!?" Mira now shouted. Naruto had the feeling things were about to get ugly. Erza seemingly forgot about Naruto as soon as she heard Mira.

"Yes, skunk I am currently his guardian until Makorov finds a suitable parent for him." Naruto was confused. He thought Erza was his parent so why was the old man looking for one.

"Oh really well then I think he made a mistake. You are completely unqualified for such a job. Your a whole disciplinary committee in one!" Mira retorted.

"I'm surprised no one has called child services for Lissana and Elfman!" And the insults went on for about an hour before Naruto started crying. Both of them turn to him with concern on their faces.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Mama *sniffle and Ms. Mira *sniffle keep fighting and won't stop!*sob" he replied while crying. Erza in equipped her chest plate and hugged Naruto lovingly. She picked him up and held him tight. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and his legs around her waist.

"Its ok. Mama won't fight anymore ok. Now let's go home." She said as tenderly as she could. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. She started walking down the stairs leaving Mira dumbfounded. "Wait. Did she just take off her armor? She did, didn't she. She... Really cares about that kid."

Once they were home Erza took Naruto to her bedroom and set him on the bed. She didn't know what to say. Naruto looked up at her with the most adorable sad face ever. She would get him something to eat. Whatever he wanted. "So... What do you want to eat?" He looked at her and put on a thoughtful look."He is just so adorable! I can't believe that I'm even thinking this but, I want to keep looking after him. Maybe I can ask master. No. No I can't get attached, master will just say no."

"Ramen! Naru wants ramen!" He demanded. She got up to fix some up. Naruto sat there thinking about how delicious ramen is. "Ramen, ramen, ramen," he began chanting. He stopped when the actual food entered the room. Erza gave him one cup and had one herself.

"Here you go. Now about what you did today." Naruto gulped. He may be five but he knew he was in deep doo doo. Erza looked at him and continued"What you did today was wrong. Throwing water balloons at people is wrong unless you are friends throwing them at each other. Next time Mira tell you to do something that even feels slightly wrong you don't do it. Now after your done eating I got something for you." Erza smiled as she finished. Naruto could only wonder what it was.

Naruto was now staring at a full body lion outfit... For him. He didn't know what to think of it other than it was interesting. Erza had a twinkle in her eye. She was watching him examine the costume. "He will love it! I just know he will. I am going to teach him to requip it. Then during next years Fantasia parade we can ride the float in matching outfits!" She let out a happy squeal at the thought. Her wearing her cat costume and him wearing the little lion costume, it would be so adorable.

"Mama. Mama! MAMA!" Naruto shouted while waving his hands around her face, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I was daydreaming." Erza said to show he had her full attention.

"Mama, do you want me to wear this?" He asked.

"Yes I do, but there's a catch."

"What's a catch?"

"A catch is something you have to do to get something."

"Ok! Naru gets it now!" He smiled, thinking how he was learning more just by talking to his mama.

"Alright! First I need you to put it in your requip space."

"Yes mama!" He said as he began to do as he was told.

"After that do this!" Erza ordered as she requiped her cat costume. When she was finished she looked at him and said "meow." Naruto stared in awe. He was going to do it too. He began trying to pull it from the requip space, however it just appeared in his hand after 30 seconds. He look up at Erza with a questioning look.

"Mama, how did you do that?" He asked truly curious. She looked at him and smiled._ "He didn't figure it out his first try. That's ok. But I want him to figure it out."_ She thought before speaking.

"Naruto. I am giving you a challenge! I want you to figure it out on your own." She said, see if he was going to complain or do it. He looked at her for about a minute before trying to requip the costume again. "This is it! Naru has a chance to make mama proud! She wasn't happy about what Naru did with Mira." He thought.

The next day Naruto woke up and went straight to work. Careful not to wake his mom he started training in silence to requip the little lion costume. He couldn't do it right though. He had tried requiping his arms, his legs and what not, but it never worked! Then it hit him like a blue ball to the face. He would try requiping his entire body! If that worked then he could show his mama. He channeled the energy through his body and after glowing for 30 seconds he was in the costume. He looked in the mirror. He saw that the costume had a pale yellow body and a large brown mane around his neck. It also had perfectly shaped to his face. He looked really nice in it especially because of his whiskers. He then heard some clapping.

"Good job! You did it Naruto! Now what does my hard working son want for breakfast, pancakes?" Erza said as she finished clapping.

"Was mama watching the whole time?" He wondered to himself. "Naru want some ramem mama!" She sweat dropped.

"Pancakes it is!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's a wrap! For this chapter. Sorry if the end was abrupt but honestly I didn't know when to end the chapter so this is how it came out! Review please! Remember to tell me if you like the whole third person thing!<strong>


	4. The Center Of His World

**Hey peoples! I'm back! Sorry about the late update but life hits hard sometimes! As in gives me no time for writing and maybe some laziness on my part... But that besides the point. Poll is over and the option mom won by a land slide! I own nothing people! **

_"thoughts"_

"Dialogue"

* * *

><p>X780 December 17th<p>

Erza had not taken Naruto to the guild in a few days and had been spending time with him. She had grown very close to her little Naruto, or as he put it Naru. Today she was taking him to the park and then the guild. She had no particular reason but she figured he could play with some kids his age. She also could get advice on how to take care of the little ball of energy. "Mama, where are we going today?" Said ball of energy asked.

"Well were going to the park and then the guild. At the park you can play on the swings, slide, run around and play with other children." She answered. He look at her and smiled from ear to ear. He started running around her and jumping for joy.

"Yay!" Erza could only smile at how much of an energetic individual he is.

"Come on, hold my hand. I wouldn't want to lose you." Naruto had a face of shock. He didn't want to be lost. He practically jumped up and hugged her hand as if it was his life line. Erza was surprised at his reaction._"All I said is I wouldn't want to lose him, and this is how he reacts? This might not be good, the master will find someone who is a suitable parent and he will have to go... How will he react to that?"_

"Naru doesn't want to be lost!" He exclaimed. Then they began walking to the park.

The park was green and filled with trees. It had a large lake in the middle, and its waters were a pristine blue. Naruto had never been here before. He literally was frozen taking in how pretty it is. Erza on the other hand was looking at his adorable face. She had the urge to touch his whiskers. She really wanted to. "_Just one touch_" She thought as she reached her hand out to touch them. Her fingers rubbed them gently they felt... Soft and like small indents on his face. Then something she completely did not expect happened. He purred. It was soft and barely audible but she heard it.

"Mama why were you touching my face?" He asked innocently. She didn't know what to say then it hit her!

"Well as your mother I can touch you as much as I want." She answered, clearly not realizing how wrong it sounded. Naruto looked at her before agreeing by nodding his head slowly. She then took him to the play area. He almost instantly ran for the play area. It had a five person swing set, four slides and a whole bunch of other things. But what he ran for surprised Erza. He ran straight for the orange seesaw. He then sat next to it and stared at it. He did so for at least two whole minutes. Erza was wondering why he was so mesmerized by the seesaw. Erza sat down next to him before asking "Why are you so interested in this seesaw?" He looked at her then back at the seesaw.

"Naru likes this color!" He said as he point at the seesaw. _"He's only into the color!"_ She sweat dropped.

"Do you want to know what that color is?" He then stopped looking at the color he likes so much and stared at her. His eyes did the talking. "The color is orange. You must really like it."

"Naru really likes it! Mama can I have orange clothes?"

"Uhh, sure." She only knew one person who wore orange and let's say it looked terrible.

"Do you want to ride the seesaw now?"

"Yes, mama!"

"Well sit on that side and I will sit on the other." She instructed. He did as he was told.

"Ok, now what?" He asked as Erza got on her side.

"Now you hang on!" She exclaimed and began to make the seesaw go up on Naruto's side.

"Whee!" He then stopped in the air. He made a confused face. Why wasn't he going down. He saw Erza make a scary smile. "Mama..." He had a weak little voice. Erza then made his side go up and down really fast. "WHEEE!" He had to be the happiest boy in the world. After about them minutes of playing with him, Erza told him that she was going to go talk to other people. He was alright with that. Hey maybe he could make some friends!

"_How did Naru end up here?_" He thought as a 8 year old bully was punching him in the face.

"Oh, the little baby hasn't had enough yet? Well here!" The boy cocked his hand back and brought it down on Naruto's head. It hurt... A lot. Naruto didn't know what to do. This kid had come up to him, and started calling him a baby for speaking the way he did.

_-flashback-_

_Naruto was in the middle of going down the slide, for like the twentieth time when a hand caught him. He looked at who would dare interrupt his fun. What he saw was some fat kid with a black flattop hairstyle. He wore a red plain shirt and black shorts. "Hey kid earlier I couldn't help but notice how you talk." Naruto thought he wanted to be friends, so he introduced himself._

_"Naru's name is Naru! What's your name?" He asked with genuine happiness at the thought of having a new friend. Then the boy who was likely eight grappled Naruto and threw him off the slide. Naruto felt his knee scrap the floor and his head hit a rock._

_"What a baby, you speak in third person! Grow up, you little baby!" He then proceeded to beating Naruto up._

_-flashback-_

"_On yeah, that's how Naru got here."_ He thought as a fist connected to his stomach. He was hurting all over and he didn't like it. "_What would Mama do right now? Oh yeah she would beat him up!"_ Naruto looked up at the boy, and stood up straight. "You may be bigger than Naru, BUT NARU DOESN'T CARE YOUR JUST A BIG BULLY! Then Naruto performed a powerful uppercut.

Erza had heard Naruto scream, causing her to run towards him. She saw him standing up to a boy twice his size, both in height and width. What she didn't expect was to see Naruto give the kid an uppercut. The bigger boy literally came off the ground by at least two feet! Then landed on the ground out cold. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining that. When she realized what happened, she ran to Naruto and hugged him. " Are you alright?" She asked even though she could tell he wasn't. She saw his scrapped knee and scratches all over him.

"Mama Naru's face hurts." He said as he began to cry. Erza was about to say something when she noticed steam coming from his scrapped knee. "_What on Earthland?_" She thought as she watched his wound heal in front of her eyes. Erza wrapped her arms around Naruto lovingly and picked him up. She figured it was time to go to the guild. "I'm kinda proud that he knocked that boy out cold... Am I rubbing off on him?"

Naruto was taking a nap in Makorov's office and Erza was about to lose her mind. "Master do you really truly believe that that pervert is a suitable parent?" She questioned the old man. Makorov noticed that she was questioning him. She never questioned him, ever!

"Yes Erza I believe that my old friend Jiraiya is a suitable parent." He confirmed. She was a about to blow her top._ "Of all the people who could take proper care of him... WHY THAT PERVERT!?_" She thought.

"Master I think that..."

"You think that?" He lifted one eyebrow.

"That... I could take better care of him!" Her voice was filled with confidence.

"Erza, I had you care for him because of your maturity. You were a temporary baby sitter, because I have so much work to do I couldn't watch him properly. Jiraiya is a good man and fully capable of this task. You are to young to have the burdens of a mother." The old man had figured Erza would get slightly attached, but not to the point of not letting go.

"Master... Please." Now she was begging. This was something he thought he would never see. _"Is she truly that connected to that child?"_

"My final answer is no. Jiraiya will be coming by and taking Naruto off your hands tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

"Mama, what does the old man mean? Is he saying Naru has to go? Is Naru being taken away!? As Naruto spoke he was slowly going into disarray." Now Makorov's eyes widened. The boy had been awake for who knows how long, and was about to go nuts. Not only was he awake but he had been calling Erza "mama". "_ This is not going to be pretty. I will have to explain to the boy._" Makorov walked over to the panicking child.

"Naruto my child. Erza was to watch you until I found someone to adopt and take care of you. You will still see Erza from time to time, but you won't be living with her." Makorov hoped that those words would slightly calm him down. How wrong he was.

"NARU DOESN'T WANT TO BE TAKEN FROM MAMA! NARU WANTS TO BE WITH MAMA FOREVER!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Then he did something completely unexpected, he ran out the door and then out the guild crying. Erza was touched that he loved her that much, however the guild masters word was final. "_Wait a minute... He just left the guild alone!"_ All the horrible things that could happen to a child went through her head. She too bursted off after him. She had to catch him before he got lost.

Naruto had kept running until his legs were numb. He had not really paid attention to where he was going, and somehow he ended up at the park. He was so tired that he sat in front of the water crying. _"Why is Naru being taken away? Naru loves mama. Mama loves Naru, right? Did she ask the old man to get rid of Naru? Naru is so confused."_ These were his thoughts as he remembered what he had heard. All he heard was the end of their conversation. While he was thinking he didn't notice an older man with long spiky white hair, a fishnet shirt, a type of red vest with an yellow circle on each side of the vest.

Erza had gone to all the places she knew that Naruto could go. She still hadn't found him. She had even forced Gray to help._ "Of course, Natsu isn't here when I need his nose!"_ Natsu had been off on a job when she went to get him. "_Where is he? Could he be at the park? Yes! That's where he is!"_ Erza then took off running to the park.

"So, you really love your mama?" An older man with long white hair asked.

"Yes." This was Naruto.

"Well kid, how about while we wait for her, I can teach you some of my magic. What do you say kid?"

"Okay, Naru wants to learn! Mama says its good to learn as much as possible. But sir what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Why I am the great toad sage! JIRAIYA!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Now that you know my name, what's yours?"

"Naru!"

"Well Naru let's get started! I'm going to teach you an awesome spell. This spell is called energy make shadow clones! Watch this!" Jiraiya crossed his fingers and then another one of him appeared.

"That's so cool! Teach me that! Naru wants to learn that spell!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright this is what you do." Jiraiya spent the next ten minutes teaching Naruto how to make shadow clones. What surprised him was the boys ability to utilize magic at his age. _"This kid is going to be a monster in the future. If misguided he might become another Zeref."_

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Erza was going nuts in the park. She was about to start breaking things obscuring her vision, mainly trees. Just before she did so she saw Naruto standing next to Naruto? Wait a second. She rubbed her eyes, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Nope her eye sight was perfect. There were two. She walked over to them when one disappeared in a puff of smoke. _"Wait... Is he using magic?"_ She thought. When she reach him she noticed that he wasn't alone. She saw Jiraiya instructing him. Naruto turned his head and saw her. His face lit up and ran up to her. Then he jumped up and tackled her to the ground as he hugged her.

"Naru doesn't want to leave Mama!" Jiraiya watched the reunion. _"He really loves hers. What kind of monster would I be to separate them. She is the center of his world."_ Then he felt like something was giving him the death glare. He looked at Erza and felt like he was shrinking by the second.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE BOY, YOU PERVERT!?" She was pissed. Royally pissed.

"Whoa, calm down. I haven't done anything other than distract him. He has a knack for energy make Erza." He defended himself. That's all he was doing. Defending himself from her wrath. She stopped glaring daggers and started gently cuddling with Naruto. Without her armor of course.

"Ok. That's good." She was too busy with Naruto at the moment.

"Erza do love Naruto?" Jiraiya wanted to know if the love was one sided.

"Of course I love Naruto! What kind of question is that?" Her face had gone from tender to shock, and was slowly turning into anger.

"How far would you go for him? Would you die without hesitation for him?" Erza was shocked at the questions he was giving her. How was she supposed to answer. She sat there and thought for a not but she had decided that she would. In about the week she knew him, she had grown attached to him.

"Jiraiya... I would fight the world for him. I want to take care of him and I feel that I am fully capable of such a task. He is my Naruto. He is my child. Of course I would die for him." Her voice sincere, her eyes steel with resolve and her heart was in her hands.

"Ok then." He looked at her and then said "Then I leave him to you. I will teach him energy make every time I come by. Oh and don't worry about Makorov , I will convince him." With that He turned away, and left the mother and son together. Erza was confused. Did this mean she had permanent custody over Naruto?

Yes... Yes it did.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how I did! Review people oh and next chapter going to be Naruto bonding with Lissana and it may touch Lissana disappearing. After that its more Naruto getting to know guild members, joining the guild and an adventure or two before we start canon! Have a suggestion? Send it to me! Trust me coming up with this stuff is hard at times.<strong>

**Review question.**

**Wendy m asked where is Wendy, ****Lucy, and happy. Well the answer is that they aren't in fairytail yet. This is before canon but they'll get there in the future!**


	5. Big Sis

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about late update! But its the longest chapter I have ever written! That's a good thing. So you know the drill! Read and Review! Shout outs to my Peeps! Stick and Flash! Flash and Stick! These guys are awesome! Stickermans50 is the reason I started writing and both The Flash Pirates and him have made me a better writer! Thanks guys! Quick question any artist out there? I would like to change the story picture to Naruto and Erza standing on the Float in the fantasia parade. So if your an artist draw oit and send me a link to it! **

"Dialogue"

"_thoughts"_

**"Demonic" **

* * *

><p>X782<p>

"Big sis! Big sis! I finally got the transformation magic down pack!" Said a very excited Naruto. In the time he had been with Fairy Tail, he had grown out of speaking in third person. He wore a white tee with a black Fairy Tail insignia on it. A girl of average height, with short white hair, and a maroon dress turned to look at him.

"Really? Then show me!" She said encouragingly.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" He shouted as he used transformation magic to make himself look like Erza... In a bikini.

"Well... Good job on the transformation, but why transform into your mother?" The girl asked.

"Because, I know her body type so its easy for me." He replied as if it was obvious.

"Lissana! Its time to go!" Mira called. Naruto loved to be with Mira. She is just fun to be around

"S-class quest are for real men!" This was Elfman. Naruto always thought he was funny.

"Alright Sis. Hey you did a good job teaching Naruto transformation magic!" Lissana praised her sister.

"Well its only natural that I would do so well! I am the strongest female mage!" Mira was full of it in Naruto's opinion.

"Naruto, when we get back I will play a game with you. Ok?" Lissana spoke with a sweet voice. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sure thing sis!"

"See ya Naruto!" She shouted as she left for the job, with Mira and Elfman. Naruto figured he would go to the guild an annoy the old man. As he started walking to the guild. When he got to the guild he saw everyone was drinking and having fun as usual. "If mom were here they wouldn't be so loud. Why did she have to go on a job?" He pushed his thoughts to the back of his head. He went up to the old man.

"What do you want brat?" Makorov asked.

"I want some thing to do!" Naruto said to him.

"Child, Erza told you that you can't do jobs until your at least seven. Also only with her at that age." Makorov reminded the blonde.

"So what? Can't I find a cat or something?" Naruto wanted to do a job... Really bad.

"Awe the little squirt wants to do a job." This was Laxus. In Naruto's opinion, he was a jerk. A big one at that.

"Laxus! Don't make fun of people. I told you that already." Makorov did not want to deal with this this.

"Hey kid! What makes you think that you could ever be a good mage? Your weak!" Laxus pay attention to his grand father.

"I'm not weak! Believe it!" Naruto was getting angry. When he got angry he broke stuff... ALOT of stuff.

"Keep telling yourself that. You just have a psychopath for a mom, under your belt!" Naruto felt something snap inside him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT LAXUS? I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT GUILD MASTER, NOT YOU!" Naruto shouted. He had that goal in mind already. This was the first time he talked about it, because he only told Erza.

"HAHA, that's a good one. I'm dying of laughter! Haha!" Laxus was having lots of fun pissing Naruto off.

"Laxus! That's enough! Get lost before I toss you into the eastern forest!" Makorov was done with Laxus's behavior. What he failed to notice, was Naruto making a whole bunch of clones and charging at Laxus.

Laxus just waved his hand. When he did lightning rushed forward and electrocuted all of them. After the smoke from the clones being dispelled, there was an unconscious Naruto on the floor.

"Ha! Look at how weak you are! Even with Jiraiya's training your nothing but a weakling!" Laxus teased. His grand father had enough.

"LAXUS I SAID ENOUGH!" His voice boomed throughout the room. The ground shook from the energy released from Makorov. He then watched as Laxus walked away. Then everyone heard a grunt. Naruto was getting back up already. His eyes showed determination, that rivaled that of his mothers when she was pissed. Staggering, he looked at Laxus who was shocked he was standing.

"Maybe not *huff today, but one *pant day I will surpass you!" Naruto declared as he raised his right hand up in the fairy tail salute. Every one in the room smiled. Naruto has the Fairy Tail spirit. Then Cana who notice Naruto was losing his footing ram over to him, and caught him before he fell. "Thanks big sis." He passed out.

xxxxxx

Naruto was in LA LA land at the moment. He was bored. Really bored. What was boring him you ask? Well he was currently waiting for Jiraiya to teach him something cool, but he had "research" to do. Naruto did not know what it is, but it must be important. Why else would Jiraiya postpone training?

"Oh yes! Move those hips girl! My, my look at that rack! He he." Jiraiya was currently spying on Fairy Hills. The female dormitory of Fairy Tail. Naruto didn't get what he met.

"I'm done waiting! Jiraiya sensei stop LOOKING AT FAIRY HILLS!" Naruto shouted out to his sensei without realizing how he just screwed Jiraiya.

"THAT PERVERTS BACK!" "LETS BEAT HIM! JUST LIKE LAST TIME!" "YEAH!" These were the shuts heard from the dorm.

"Oh shiiii-er snap! Come on kid we got to run!" Jiraiya said as he picked up Naruto and ran faster than a man his age should be able to.

xxxxx

"Ok were safe now. Naruto don't ever do that again! You almost got me killed!" Jiraiya spoke with some fear evident in his face.

"Well... If you had been teaching me to walk on walls and stuff then I wouldn't have done that!" Naruto retorted. He had picked up a couple traits from Erza and he wasn't stupid. He would get the training he wanted.

"Alright! Alright! Here's what you do. You move energy make magic to your feet and give a sticking property. After that you can walk on different surfaces." The sage explained. Naruto understood every word.

xxxxx

"Yoosh!" Naruto had mastered walking on trees after a few hours of hard work. When he turned to tell Jiraiya, who he figured was sleeping by the way. All he saw was a tree. "THAT OLD MAN DITCHED ME!" Naruto had a face of rage. To a stranger he would look Adorably angry, but to the guild that face meant one thing... Somebody about to feel the prankster from hells wrath! "I'll get em good... MWHAHAHA!" Now he looked like some crazy child.

xxxxx

Jiraiya sneezed. "Why do I have that feeling... That I have incurred some demons wrath?" He asked himself as he walked towards Fairy Tail. He was at its door step, when something he felt told him not to walk in there. He ignored it and found out that, that was a big mistake. He tripped over a thin wire , which cause a table to smash into his side. He fell over into a cushion. This was not a convenience for the poor guy. Some sort of rune appeared with the symbols saying "reflect" he was sent flying in the opposite direction. Landing on some thumb tacks, stabbing him all over the place. He started hopping around in pain when he heard a click come from bellow. He was standing on a disguised springboard. He went flying through the roof to land Naruto knows where.

xxxxx

Naruto felt good. Really good. In fact he felt so good, he was didn't mind the fact Erza was going to kill him. The place Jiraiya landed was exactly where he wanted... Fairy Hills! "Mama is so going to kill me... Worth it!" He said to no one in particular. He currently was standing in his mothers home. He house had changed quite a bit, sense he moved in. Her living room was yellow in color with a comfy couch and recliner in front of the Lacrima TV. In between was a table for them to set things on. Erza's room had white walls and armor with swords hung up. He wasn't aloud to touch these swords. She had her private library in the corner. These were the books she said were inappropriate for his age. The study was also white walled with two tables. A big table and a little table. There was the library he had access to in the study as well. Then there was his room. It had scarlet red walls with a single bed in it. His room had a book and his dreaded to do list. Erza would leave him one when she left for jobs.

"Let's see." He looked it over. He saw that it said "Read for 20 minutes a day. Math flashcards. Eat something healthy food." He figured miso ramen fit the bill. Then he anime cried when he saw PS.

"PS that means no ramen! I will know if you ate ramen or not... I'm your mother!" He had to smile. "Mama really knows me, better than any one! I hope one day that I can become strong and" he started getting to work on the reading" make her proud of me."

xxxxx

It had been one week sense Mira, Lissana and Elfman had left for their S-class quest. Naruto was finishing his reading, and when he was done he would go by the guild and wait for them. Little did he know, his first big heart break was waiting for him.

xxxxx

Naruto walked into the guild smiling happily. It was a beautiful day and he couldn't wait to play with Lissana. What he saw didn't look like Fairy Tail. Everyone was crying. Mira was on her knees with a broken arm in a cast. Elfman was sitting criss cross apple sauce next to her crying as well. Mira looked up at Naruto who was walking towards her. She could only think "he's six years old, and he has lost some one precious to him." Naruto then noticed Lissana wasn't there.

"Auntie, why is everyone crying? And where's Lissana?" He asked clearly his innocence did not allow him to figure out what happened.

"Naruto *sob Lissana won't be coming *sniffle back." She replied while crying. Naruto didn't understand. His eyes said it all.

"What do you mean Auntie? Lissana can't be gone. Besides if somebody captured her then we can go beat them up!" He said trying to cheer Mira up. Mira decide to tell him the adult version.

"Naruto, Lissana can't come back *sob because she died." Then Mira broke down crying. Naruto's eyes widened in realization. He couldn't describe how he felt. The only word would be true sadness.

"That's not true! SHE WASN'T OLD! NO! NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S MY BIG SISTER!" He felt his eyes water. He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe his big sister was dead. He turned around and started running out the guild. He ran into the forest and went down memory lane. He saw the river where he first met her.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_Naruto was fishing with Natsu. They had caught some fish but nothing spectacular. They had actually come to catch this fish that was supposedly Gildarts size. Natsu said that his friend would be coming by to help. That's when Naruto heard footsteps. He looked over his shoulder to see a girl with a fishing rod and smile on her person._

_"Hi Natsu! Hey who's this little guy? He's adorable!" Her smile gleamed in his face._

_"That's Erza's kid I told you about! His names Naruto!" Natsu's answered while concentrating on fishing._

_"Well then, my name is Lissana! Nice to meet you!"_

_xxxFlashbackendxxx_

Naruto was crying so hard, his eyes hurt. He stopped looking at the river bank and continued running. Eventually he came across the place they would star watch together at night.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_"Come on guys hurry up!" Lissana called over the gang. It was Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Mira, and Erza. Every one essentially grumbled as a response._

_"Don't give me that this is really worth it!" She assured everyone. She led them to an open plain. She then told every one to lay down and look up. When Naruto did so he was greet with thousands of stars._

_"See I told you all it was worth it." She said while everyone took in the view._

_xxxFlashBackendxxx_

"Why do people die?" He asked himself. Then he felt something. He didn't know what it was but it scared him. It made him feel tiny.

**"Those humans die because they are weak."** A demonic voice spoke to him. He now had gone from grieving to bring afraid.

"Who's there!?"

**"Its just yourself. Or have you truly forgotten?"**

"What are are you talking about!? Where are you hiding!?"

**"Now is not the time... Until the next meet."** The voice said and its presence seemingly disappeared. Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He decided to remember Lissana more.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_"Naruto! Come over here! Trust me if I get my hands on you before Erza, you will feel more pain from the spanking I'm going to give ya!" Lissana shouted angrily. Naruto had made her trip and kiss Natsu... On the lips. Natsu didn't see that she tripped so he wasn't chasing Naruto down. She however felt the wire that tripped her._

_"No way! I ain't horror of ted in trouble! Your a wizard, right? You should have spotted the wire! Think of it as training for avoiding traps!" Naruto tried to reason with the fuming girl behind him. He figured that if he could get to Mira, he would be safe. Why you ask, well she orchestrated the whole plan._

_"Naruto! I wouldn't have minded so much... IF IT WASN'T IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE GUILD!" Yep she lost it. She used takeover magic, to transform into a bunny. She leapt into the air and landed in front of Naruto. Then she transformed again. This time she changed into a snake. Not just any snake, but a boa constrictor._

_"CRAP!" Naruto shouted. As Lissana wrapped around him. Eventually she coverd him and they were eye to eye._

_"Naruto, since when have you used that language?" She asked with venom. Naruto decided to say it... Something he has never said._

_"Lissana, I'm sorry. And that's the first time I have slipped." He told truthfully. Lissana changed back to normal but kept a firm grip on him._

_"Naruto you should stop pranking people. Why don't you train more? Or maybe play with some other kids?"_

_Naruto was shocked. She dropped the initial reason for chasing him to talk to him._

_"Well I prank people because its fun. I'm already really strong, I don't need to train. As for playing with other kids, well I'm scared." Lissana let go of him. She put on a questioning look. Seeing this Naruto said "I got bullied by the first kid I meant, so I have avoided other kids."_

_"Well I can't really help in the kids department. However I have to ask you a question." Naruto now had the questioning look._

_"Why do people get stronger?" She asked. Naruto thought for a couple seconds before he answered._

_"Because they want to beat more people up." Lissana literally face palmed._

_"No, that's not it. Naruto people become stronger do that they can protect their loved ones." Naruto took in her wise words and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" He looked up and then stated with all the determination in the world._

_"That I'm going to train hard and become really strong, and one day everyone in Fairy Tail will be protected by me!" He declared. Lissana giggled. "What are you laughing about!?" She calmed down._

_"I'm sorry, but its hard to take you seriously when your so adorable!" She said happily._

_"LISSANA!"_

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

Mira was walking through the forest looking for Naruto. She realized that he needed her. She would comfort him. She heard muffled crying and went in that direction. When she saw the child, she felt his sadness in the atmosphere. She eat next to him and hugged him. She then said softly. "Naruto, I know that you feel terrible and like there's nothing that can heal such pain, but you must think about what she would want. She would want you to move on and full fill your dreams. She would want you to be happy. She would want you to live your life care free and content. Will you do that for her?" Naruto may have not been looking at her but he caught every word. He stood up and walked two steps forward. He wiped away his tears, and said.

"I will move on, and make her proud! I will become truly strong, and one day when I see her again... I will tell her about my journey, even though I know that she will be watching me."

On that day, Naruto discovered himself. He would become strong and protect those he cared about. Those words would be his drive, his declaration, his way.

Omake!

X783 December 8th

Erza was walking into the guild with Naruto sitting on her shoulders. He was happy for 2 reasons. The first being that he was going to spare against Erza and win, and the second was the strawberry cake he was getting. They walked up to Mira and ordered there cake.

"Mira we would like strawberry cake. Oh and Naruto wants a whole cake." Mira looked at him for a second, then went to get the order. After they got it, Naruto instantly sent his whole cake into his pocket dimension. Erza was shocked.

"Naruto didn't I tell you strawberry cake is a sacred dish, so why have you requiped it?" She asked. Naruto smiled.

"You'll see. Now let's fight because today is the day... That I surpass you!" He declared. Erza looked at him and smiled.

"You have a lot of determination. Alright I will finish my slice and we can spar." Naruto nodded and waited for her to finish. When she was done they walked outside. Everyone else followed.

"How young... To bad he's going to die."

"I think we should stop them."

"Naruto is a MAN!" These were some things that one could hear in the crowd. Cana had a board and was recording bets. So far everyone bet on Erza. But then Mira came over and said something that shocked everyone.

"My bet is 100,000 jewels on Naruto wining!" She exclaimed happily. Everyone started laughing and saying, "there goes you cash Mira!" The master came up and raised his hand. When he dropped it he shouted.

"Begin!" With that Erza requiped into the heavens wheel armor. She had 12 sword floating around her.

"Alright Naruto! Show me your what you got!" Naruto smiled his prankster kingly smile. That's when it hit everyone. Naruto wasn't going to play fair. He began to requip his "weapon". It was a strawberry cake.

"Mama... Forfeit! Or the cake gets it!" Naruto made his demands. The crowd sweat dropped. Like a cake could make Erza forfeit. Then they looked at Erza, all you saw was a horror filled face.

"You wouldn't dare!" She was in dismay.

"I would." He tipped the cake a bit. It looked like it might fall. Erza requiped into her usual clothing and dropped to her knees.

"I forfeit." Mira smiled. She just made over a million jewel. She took her earnings and walked off. Naruto would have to thank her later, she gave him the idea.

Naruto still had the cake in his hand. He smiled at it. He decided to give it to Erza and so he walked over to her. "Mama! Here have this cake! Its yours now!" He smiled at her. She raised her head and smiled back. Sadly Naruto failed to notice that one rock. He tripped. And in slow motion, the cake slammed against Erza's face.

"The kids dead!"

"Master better do something quick or there's going to be a funeral!" Random onlookers shouted out.

"Mama... I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I tripped I swear!" Naruto's pleas fell death on the Titania's ears. She looked at him and her eyes stared into his soul. Naruto tried to run but her hand caught his collar and she started dragon him away.

"Someone's been a VERY bad boy. Looks like Mama needs to set him straight." She was going to give him the spanking of a lifetime. Naruto was clawing the floor with anime tears going everywhere.

"Darn you author! Darn YOU!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Emotional? Good? Bad? NNeeds improvement? Tell me! I read all reviews and answer questions!<strong>


	6. My First Job!

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT TE BOTTOM! Hey everyone I'm back! This chapter I hope I showed a little bit of how Naruto is different because of his upbringing with Erza! Tell me what you think! Review! I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>X782 December 2nd<p>

"Naruto my baby, its time to get up. Today is the day I found you. And I think you know now that your seven what your birthday present is." Erza woke Naruto gently, he and the entire guild was still taking Lisana's death in. Today however, was a day of a celebration. Naruto was going to officially join the guild.

"Five more minutes." Naruto whined. Erza frowned then smile her devious smile.

"You know... Great wizards get up early." She stated. "If you don't get up then I guess you are NOT a great wizard." Hearing that was all he needed. He jumped right up and saluted Erza.

"I'm up! Let's go mama! I am going to become a guild mage today, then s-class, after that, I'll become the guild master!" He shouted out as he requiped his clothes, ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"Haha! Your so adorable." Erza was showing no worry, but she was scared to let him be a mage. After Lisana, she had become frightened. Frightened by the idea that he may not come home one day. She pushed such worries to the back of her head. He was trained by her and that perverted old man. He would be fine. Naruto mean while was imagining all kinds of adventures. He thought about saving kingdoms, and fighting giant monsters that would make any other person piss themselves. When he was finished, they went out the door heading for the guild.

xxxxx

"Get over here ICE PRINCESS!"

"What looking for another butt whooping FLAME BRAIN!"

"Gray your clothes."

"AGAIN!?"

"A real man could find their clothes!"

"Levy! How about we go on a job!"

"Guys, were going to celebrate Naruto's birthday today. Don't tell me you guys forgot."

"My brats! Today a new child officially joins our family! When he arrives and joins... You all get to party as hard as you want!"

These are what one could hear in the guild. Erza and Naruto were looking at the door. Naruto, today when you step out these doors know that you are a proud member of Fairy Tail!" Erza smiled. Naruto stared at the door for a while before looking at her and asking.

"Mama, you won't leave me right?" Naruto asked on the verge of tears. His question was out of the blue, but Erza knew why he was asking. She knelt down to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm staying right here. I won't die or leave you. Now wipe those tears and join the guild. Then we'll take your first job!" She spoke with love evident in her voice. Over time Erza had become more atuned to being considered a mother. To her at least he was her son. Even if it wasn't by blood.

"Yeah let's!" He wiped the tears and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted the whole guild. Naruto said hi to every one, and then ran up to the master.

"Hey grandpa! So can I join?" Naruto had over time begun looking at Makorov as a grand father, rather than some old dude.

"Naruto my boy, why do you even ask? I already did the paper work so all you need to do is get the guild mark." Makorov was already ready for him. "Mira do you have the stamp?" Mira walked out from the masters office, stamp in hand. She now wore a modest maroon dress and had her hair done in a very nice way.

"Yes master! Come over here Naruto, so I can give to you." Naruto ran over. "So what color and where do you want it?"

"Same as mama, in the same spot as her too only on the right arm."

"Ok. Here you go." She place the stamp on the skin for about five seconds and took it away to reveal the guild mark.

"Now that you have your mark, LET'S PARTY!" With that the guild went into party mode. Gray lost his clothes, like five times, Cana got piss drunk and hit on a random guy... To his delight of course. Natsu challenged Naruto to a fight, which he was knocked out cold by Erza before Naruto could reply. Elfman went on about how Naruto was on his way to being a real man, and Mira just smiled happily. After a few hours Erza went to Naruto.

"Come on, its about time you do your first job." Erza told him.

"Alright mama! Look out world here I come!" He shouted excitedly. Erza smile and together they went to the board. They looked for a while and came across a job for 1,000 jewel. Simple. All one had to do was catch a cat, plus it was in Magnolia itself.

"This I the job your doing. I will come along, because I want to see my adorable baby in action!" Erza said while she began smothering Naruto with her love. Crushing him into a legitimate hug. She also had developed the habit of requipping her armor, sadly she only did this for him. Everyone else tasted steel, but he instead got a face full of her huge breast. You could hear jealous comments coming from every pervy guy. Naruto smiled at her.

"Yay! My first job is with Mama! Hey do I keep the money?" He asked. Still in his mothers embrace, yes that means his face was still in her breast. She looked at him and said.

"What would a child your age need money for?" She countered. He pouted, then looked up at her.

"I need ramen money!" He stated. This earned him a laugh.

"Haha! I make you ramen anyway. Ok, we'll see! But first you have to complete the job."

"Right!" They then went to Mira and informed her of their job, then they went on Naruto's first job.

xxxxx

"Yes please find my cat Gipsy! She can be a tough little thing, but she is really sweet." Said a very old lady. She had a purple hat with a daisy on it, she wore a white dress that covered everything,, even her feet.

"Don't worry Ms! We'll find your cat Gipsy!" Naruto exclaimed. Erza had been quiet and observed how he was acting. She could see so much innocence in him. The life of a wizard would taint that innocence, for sure. She and Naruto left the home of the woman and began to look for the cat. They went down Ally's, back streets, the market, but no Gipsy. Then an idea hit Erza.

"Naruto, perhaps we should try to be more cat like?" She suggested. Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Erza didn't reply she just requiped... Into her sexy cat outfit. Naruto immediately understood. He then requiped into his little lion costume. They then got on all fours and crawled around. They crawled through alley's, the park, the church, where Erza got criticism from a nun.

"Child what are you wearing!?" An older woman asked/shouted. Erza looked at her questioningly.

"I am wearing a cat costume." She replied like it was normal. The older woman who apparently was a nun, looked infuriated.

"Children like you'd shouldn't be wearing something, so flamboyant. Your little brother is understandable, because he is covered and is being a silly little boy." The woman crowed. Erza for some reason did not like Naruto being called her "brother".

" Ms. That's not my brother, he is-" Erza was interrupted by the nun.

"If he is not you brother than why is he dressed like you?" Erza was losing patience.

"Because HE IS MY SON!" Erza yelled on instinct. Probably from yelling at Natsu who couldn't hear her, with his terrible hearing. With that being said... Everyone in the church looked at her with disgust.

"Get this whore out of this holy place!" Shouted one man.

"Yes! This infidelity must be removed!" Shouted a woman.

"No! My fellow believers! That is not the way! We must take this girl and her child, and guide them! Put them on the right path and help her abandon her shrewd ways!" Said who you could only assume was the priest. Everyone in the room then began to drag Erza and Naruto to the man. He lectured them for an hour or so, however Erza who went to another church anyway decided to put an end to this conversation.

"You guys do realize, that I adopted him right?" Just as fast as they insulted her, they began praising her.

"You are truly kind hearted, young lady!" Shouted a random church goer.

"Blessings be with you!" Came from some one else. Naruto had taken a nap while ever body congratulated his mother. _"Yep, mom is awesome!"_ He thought to himself.

xxxxx

"Where is that cat?" Naruto asked no one in particular. Erza was also looking for the cat, but she too couldn't find it. She was starting to question her rank as S-class. Then they heard a familiar old voice.

"There you younglings are! I have been looking for you." Said the old woman who gave them the job.

"Ms. Don't worry! We haven't given up!" Naruto said enthusiastically. The old woman smiled at this. Erza on the other hand had a feeling that the lady found her cat.

"Actually I found Gipsy in my basement. The naught thing was having a field day with my furniture! Haha! Here's your pay for trying so hard." The woman went to hand Naruto the 1000 jewel, but he declined.

"I'm sorry Ms. My mama always tells me that I can't take money for a job I didn't complete." Erza was very pleased. Not only did he want to help others, but he wouldn't accept pay if he didn't do it. His actions as a mage were making her very proud, but she would probably not let him leave the city until he's older. Not to mention lately, phantom lord was messing with Fairy Tail's members. The woman smiled.

"Then at least accept a hug young man." She said as she gave him a brief hug and began to walk away. "Oh, and Erza my dear. Your pretty young to be raising a child, but you're doing a good job!"

"So my adorable baby, what are we doing next?" It was only midday ,so Erza was trying to find out Naruto's work ethic. Was he lazy, hard working, or was he just a normal worker. He looked at her and smiled.

"Let's do another job!" His enthusiasm oozed out of his voice. Erza smiled, as she took his hand and they began walking back to the guild... Still in the cat costumes.

xxxxx

Naruto was looking at the board, with sparkles in his eyes. He was standing there like Nab... For a most two hours. The fact that he was acting like Nab was pissing Erza off beyond belief. "NARUTO, PICK A JOB! DON'T BE ANOTHER NAB!" Naruto, almost as though it was a practiced motion, jumped up grabbed a job(like a pro) ran to Mira and got the job. Erza was content with his actions. Naruto by now, was already used to Erza being bipolar. "So what did you pick?" She asked with a now tender, soothing voice. Many guild members wondered if Erza should take pills for her bipolarity. Mira also was slightly thrown off at her behavior sometimes, but hey! Never a dull moment. Naruto smiled, then showed Erza the paper. The job read as this.

HELP!

VAMPIRE ON THE LOOSE! PLEASE COME SLAY THE BEAST!

LOCATION: FREE TOWN.

PAY:150,000

Mental breakdown in 3... 2...1... Mental breakdown begin.

Erza's once smiling, loving face had been replace by a frown, glowing eyes and for some reason her hair was splitting into tails and floating in the air. "NNNOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS JOB! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THOSE BLOOD SUCKERS ARE!? THOSE THINGS TAKE PEOPLE AND EAT THEM! TILL THERE IS NOTHING BUT BONE! NATSU EVEN ISN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO TAKE ONE ON ALONE! LET ALONE A MERE CHILD! HELL! I WOULDN'T EVEN WANT TO FIGHT ONE ALONE! TAKE THAT JOB BACK TO THE BOARD! THEN PICK ANOTHER ONE!" Naruto and every single living ting in the room had began cowering in any corner they could find.

Naruto without question did exactly as he was told. "I just thought we could help those people." He said to himself. Erza's motherly hearing picked up on that. She went to him and decided to give him some advice.

"Listen, vampires are monsters that can kill a mage easily. Normally the pay is around 80,000,000 to dispose of one of them. Also normally they are S-class quests. But if you want action, let's go beat up some bandits." She hoped she wasn't to rough with him. _"Sorry baby, but as of right now that's out of your league. But one day I truly believe that you will defeat much stronger monsters."_ He looked at her, then showed her another job. It was a simple, defeat a Forest Vulcan quest. All one had to do was kill the Vulcan.

"Yeah that's alright, plus its nearby." He brightened up at this." In the East Forest. You and I both know our way around in that place."

xxxxx

"Mama, my legs are tired." Naruto whined. He was now walking behind Erza.

"Quit complaining." Erza was starting to wonder if the Vulcan even existed. They had been walking around for about four hours. And no sign of the darn thing.

"Mama, I'm hungry... Are Vulcans edible?" He asked sincerely wondering if they were. Before Erza could say anything, a large green monkey landed next to her and groped her butt. Then jumped up into the trees. Naruto had seen many terrors, when his mother was sexually harassed. Namely, Jiraiya. Erza's face would turn red, then she would start shaking, after that, someone was going to die.

Erza's faced turned red. She started shaking. Then she requiped the purgatory armor. Raised its club sword and jumped up after the poor Vulcan. Naruto figured he should help, so he requiped a one of Erza's heavens wheel swords. Of course he was still much slower than her, but he had requipping down to five seconds. Then he jumped up too.

The Vulcan had grabbed a large branch and began swinging it at the family. "Naruto! I will create an opening, then you slash his throat! He is our dinner!" The Vulcan slightly paled at hearing this, then hearing Naruto and Erza's stomach growl I'm hunger. Erza rushed forward, she swung her club. The Vulcan tried to block, but his branch literally shattered in his hands from the impact of Erza's strike. It tried to jump back but his back hit a tree. That's when Naruto struck, he rushed it. He jumped at it and went to strike only for the Vulcan to slap him to the side. Its eyes widened when Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke. While distracted, Naruto flew at him again. This time the Vulcan couldn't stop him. Naruto swung with all his might in a basic horizontal strike. He expected to decapitate it... Not to decapitate it and cut the tree in half. The tree had been the width of the Vulcans upper body. So in his head that meant he was just more awesome than he originally thought.

"Naruto, good job!" Erza and him and taken the Vulcan's corpse and gotten their cash. Without further ado, they went home to eat some Miso ramen and strawberry cake.

xxxxx

After eating, Erza and Naruto did the usual thing. They went to the bathroom, and took a bath together. Naruto would as always sit on her lap as they just soaked for a bit in the tub. Naruto fell asleep on top of her as well. She looked at him, with that look of motherly love.

"You make me so happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys! Tell me what you all think! Also remember to tell me if I showed how Erza being his mother affected him! Any artists out there? Because I would like to get a new picture for this story, so if your and artist and want to contribute to the story, then by all means do. If you could just make a picture of Erza and a young Naruto together, it would be great.<strong>


	7. Enter The Demon!

**Sup, people! I hope you guys like the chapter! It was a bit rushed so I'm sorry, but I have my reasons. Also it is short, I know, but the good news is that this is the intro to an original arc. This is also showing Naruto and Natsu and bros, because that how they roll. Without farther ado here it goes!**

* * *

><p>"Natsu! You said you would take me on an awesome job! Where is it bro?" Naruto had become a Fairy Tail mage and today since Erza wasn't around, Natsu was taking Naruto on a job. Natsu had that infectious grin on his face.<p>

"Check this, little bro!" Natsu exclaimed handing Naruto the job. It read this:

Please catch gang boss!

Name: Zabuza the demon.

Jewel:200,000

Location:Harigeon

"What do you think?" Natsu asked. Happiness evident in his voice. Naruto was smiling too. This would be the first time he left the city of Magnolia, and he was kicking butt too! Plus the nice pay. Then Happy came over.

"But, you guys! If Erza found out she would kill you guys!" Happy seemingly plead. But when he saw the smiles on the two idiots faces, well he realized they were going regardless.

xxxxx

The train station.

"Come on bro! I am not walking! Get your sad looking self on the train!" Naruto ordered while DRAGGING Natsu into the train. Happy was already on the train, laughing at Natsu's dismay.

"Naruto! You are just like Erza!" Happy told. Naruto looked at him before asking.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" He clearly didn't get why being like his AWESOME mom could possibly be bad. However, in Harigeon. Zabuza was plotting his next big masterpiece.

"Master, Zabuza. The plan is going well. Soon no mage will be able to defeat you." Said a feminine voice.

"Good Haku. Now all we must do is wait. He he! Soon the world will hear of my power!" Zabuza stated. "And as you said... No one will beat me." Haku smiled. His master's dream was going to come true, and so was his."

xxxxx

"Wait, WHAT JOB DID NATSU TAKE NARUTO ON!?" This came from Makorov. Mira then restated.

"Natsu and Naruto went on the job to apprehend Zabuza." Makorov was going to have a heart attack. "I knew Natsu's an idiot, but this!? This is ridiculous! If Erza found out... I'm a dead man!"

_Flashback_

_"Master, I want you to make sure Naruto only takes local jobs. I have no doubt he will try to do a tough job, but he is too young to travel like that." Erza was standing in her classic armor earlier that day. She wanted to do more jobs with Naruto, but she had to make money to pay the bills. Naruto's jobs as of the moment couldn't cover even a fraction of the costs. Makorov smiled. _

_"Don't worry my child. Naruto won't step foot outside the city!" Erza had a look of satisfaction. _

_"Thank you Master! I don't know what I would do if he left the city without supervision!" She gave the Master a classic hug... Erza style. Grabbed his head and slammed it into her chest plate. _

_Flashback end_

_"Naruto may not be alone but... Natsu doesn't count as supervision!"_ Makorov had anime tears flowing down his face. He knew that if Erza got home first... The guild would feel her wrath. Hell Laxus backs off when Erza is on a rampage, THAT is saying something. Then the ground started shaking. Makorov and the guild turned to the door, and awaited their demise. As the Scarlet Haired Mother walked in. Titania was going to kill someone because she did not look happy, at all. She must have failed the quest. This could only mean one thing. Makorov would have to stall until Naruto got back. _"Please don't ask about Naruto!"_ He begged in his head. Erza walked past everyone, straight to Makorov. The old master gulped.

"Master, where is Naruto? Normally he waits for me here at the bar." Erza asked, clearly wondering why Naruto wasn't at his usual spot. Makorov decided to wing it.

"Well Erza, he's off on a job, LOCALLY of course! Hahaha!" Makorov prayed that she would remain oblivious to his absence. She gave him a suspicious glare, for about ten seconds before buying it, and walking to the board to take another job. "_Thank God! If she stared for another second I would have given in."_ He thought to himself.

"Master... Who took the job that entailed capturing Zabuza?" She asked with genuinely curiosity. Makorov was about to answer when a drunk Cana did for him.

"Natsu did! And he took Naruto along for the ride!" Cana shouted a little too happily. Probably the beer, messing up her judgment. Every one in the room froze in fear. The air itself felt as though death was standing before them.

"NATSU TOOK NARUTO ON THAT JOB! WHAT AN IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THEN I'M GOING TO GROUND NARUTO FOR LIFE! YOU HEAR ME FOOLS! LIFE! MASTER! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM!? WHAT HAPPENED!? THEN YOU HAD THE GUILE TO LIE TO ME!? I THINK YOU NEED PUNISHMENT TOO!" Erza roared in rage. This was going to be a beat down. She started to charge the master.

"EVERYONE! WE MUST FIGURE OUT A WAY TO STOP ERZA FROM KILLING ME! STOP HER!" Makorov shouted in fear of his life, coming to an end. With that every charged Erza, while the Master ran for his life.

xxxxx

In Hargieon.

"*shiver* Hey, big bro... Did you feel that?" Naruto asked Natsu. Natsu for a second had jumped into the corner and curled up into a ball. Then he jumped up and said.

"Yeah it felt like whenever I would ruin Erza's cake... Just a lot worse. It felt as if she was going to kill me." Happy had a feeling they should be scared. After all they went against the great Erza's orders. He hoped Erza just didn't attack him too. "Alright Naruto, let's go see the Mayor! After that get something to eat!"

"Yeah!" Naruto was really hungry so why not? What could go wrong. As they walked through the streets, they saw that the citizens of the city were scared. But they couldn't figure out what was scaring them. They knew Zabuza was tough an all but how scary can he be. They reached the Mayor's building, to see it in ruins.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger spell, ACTIVATE! Lol! Hope you enjoyed the short chapter! Make sure to read and review. Ask questions if you have any! I will gladly answer them.<strong>


	8. Natsu: IQ Rock

**Sup guys! I am soooooo happy! I got 100 reviews and the happiness is over 9000! So I was going to do an omake this chapter but I decided to make the next chapter an Omake. So please send me ideas to work with. I will give a shout out! So in your reviews tell me what YOU want me to do! Or pm me. Alright I know just about no one reads this so let's get to it! I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"What happened here!?" Natsu shouted in anger. The Mayor house was wreaked. The windows blown out and the entire roof reduced to rubble. Naruto was looking at the building with more curiosity than rage. "What happened here? Was anyone hurt? How long ago was this place attacked?" Naruto had over time been taught to access the situation by Erza. She would always remind him to keep a cool head and ask questions. Then find the answers. If he found out nothing, then he should rephrase his question. For now, he had to find out what happened. He looked at Natsu who looked as though he was going to rip someone's head off.<p>

"Are you the wizards, that came to help?" Came a weak voice of a woman. They turned to see a petite blonde girl. She wore a t shirt that said love on it. She also wore short shorts.

"Yeah we did. What's going on?" Naruto said before Natsu went berserk, most likely asking where Zabuza is. She looked sadly at the destroyed office.

"Zabuza heard that my father the Mayor had made a call for help, so he came and he*sob* h-he killed him!" She broke down crying. Now Naruto was pissed. No one had the right to take another persons life.

"Where is he!?" Natsu now even more furious. He was unconsciously covering himself in flames. Clenching his fist. Happy was angry too. He had furrowed brows and had shaded eyes.

"We don't know where that scoundrel is hiding. But you could check the docks... They have been seen on the largest docks lately. The one used for cruse ships." She stated what she knew, but as Natsu went to rush off in that direction, Naruto asked one more question.

"What's you name?"

"My name is Jade, Jade Loyal. My fathers name was Jefferson Loyal." Jade answered. Naruto nodded his head. He was going to beat Zabuza and turn him in, but not for the money. He was turning him in for his evil crimes he had committed. He then started running after Natsu.

"Natsu! Wait up!"

xxxxx

The guild was all unconscious and Makorov had a foot on his face. If you walked in all you would see is a whole lot of people piled on top of each other, and a woman with little to no scratches on her standing on the pile. She had a deathly aura and her hair was seemingly floating in the air.

"WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE WITH YOUR TRAINING!? THIS WAS PATHETIC! MACAO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DETAIN ME, NOT GET KNOCKED OUT FROM A SINGLE LITTLE PUNCH! GRAY! DON'T STRIP COMPLETELY AND TRY TO FIGHT! IT EXPOSES YOUR BALLS TO ATTACK! CANA! WHEN YOUR IN COMBAT YOU DON'T SIT DOWN AND HAVE A DRINK! MASTER! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER SACRIFICE YOUR CHILDREN FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!" Erza continued ranting at her guild members incompetence in battle. Clearly she had forgotten why she attacked Makorov and beat every guild member present, to a bloody pulp. _"I feel like I'm forgetting something."_ She thought to herself as she went home.

xxxxx.

"Dude we've been sitting here for three hours! How long do we gotta wait!?" Naruto yelled at Natsu. Who looked at him with a look of understanding.

"I know! I just want to break Zabuza's face already!" Natsu said not realizing that they were on an open dock that supposedly said man was. The dock may be absolutely huge but there is nothing stopping people from hearing others. Zabuza of course happen to be walking by. (AN: just so you all know Zabuza looks the same as he did in Naruto, blame my laziness but I am not describing him or Haku.) He walked over to Natsu and Naruto, with some interest. Maybe before he became "invincible" he could get another good fight in.

"Hey punk! You think you can beat me?" Zabuza said with a killer look in his eye. Natsu turned and looked him in the eye with his own glare.

"Are you Zabuza?" he asked as he faced him. Zabuza was easily almost a foot taller than Natsu.

"Nooo, I'm the cookie man." He replied sarcastically. Natsu dropped the glare and said something that confirmed Erza's guess at his IQ. A rock.

"Oh then... Let me have a cookie!" Natsu said. Naruto just face palmed in the background. It was official, Natsu is retarded. Even at the age of seven Naruto knew that the man before them IS Zabuza not the cookie man. Zabuza looked as though he was trying to figure out if Natsu was stupid or just being smart.

"Natsu that is Zabuza, you moron." Naruto spoke up as happy pretty much got clear of the warzone. Natsu lit his hands on fire. Zabuza requiped a giant sword. Naruto requiped his own blade, one of Erza Heavens Wheel swords that is. Natsu made the first move. He jumped forward his fist cocked back ready to strike, however he had to drop to the floor before Zabuza's over sized sword cut him in half. Zabuza then jumped back and shouted.

"WATER MAKE: TWIN DRAGONS!" Two dragons with water body's launched at Natsu and Naruto. Natsu cranked up the heat and use a powerful breath attack to incinerate the water, Naruto on the other hand got creative. He jumped up and used energy make magic in his feet to see if he could run on the dragon rushing under him. He landed and he was running its length towards Zabuza. Naruto decided to use a spell of his own.

"ENERGY MAKE: CLONES!" Five more of Naruto appeared and all of them jumped in different directions to surround Zabuza. "Alright guys! Let's take him down in one move! ENERGY MAKE: LASER!" The clones and Naruto all launched blue colored beams of light out of their free hands. Firing six lasers, that were designed to explode on impact. Zabuza jumped into the air to dodge them, but as he focused on dodging Natsu had Happy fly him over Zabuza. Natsu used a flame enhanced kick to send Zabuza back down into the lasers. When he collided with all six he screamed in agony. The explosion caused a cloud of dust and splinters to to rise up in the air.

"Great job! Now we can get the Rune Knights to collect him and get paid!" Natsu said happily. Naruto was smiling thinking how one day he would become stronger than Erza at his current rate of improvement.

"Hey brats! Did you really think I would go down so easily? That insulting." They're eyes widened as they saw Zabuza get up like the last attack was nothing. He had some tears in his clothes but notably a piece of his sword had broken off. Zabuza looked at his damaged weapon. "Blonde brat, your pretty young to be able to cause such damage to The Executioner Blade. I think that I'm going to kill you first!" He then charged Naruto, who had frozen. Natsu noticed this and reacted. He threw a fireball in front of Zabuza, stopping him and forcing him to go jump back. Naruto got out of his daze and got into a fighting stance. This is when Zabuza smiled and sat down.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SITTING FOR!?" Naruto and Natsu shouted at the same time. Equally frustrated because their opponent. Zabuza essentially ignored them and looked at a rather pretty girl walking over.

"Master, I have arrived. Have these miscreants caused you trouble? Shall I eliminate them?" Questioned the woman as she pulled out senbon from her sleeves.

"Yes, kill them slowly and painfully, or buy me time to complete the spell. Haku."

"Yes Master." She had a face full of determination. She was about ready to attack when Naruto had to pee.

"Time out! I need to pee!" He started comically hopping around while holding himself. Now it was Natsu's turn to face palm.

"Seriously! In the middle of a fight!" Natsu obviously wasn't happy with that. Haku could honestly careless, but he did think the little boy was adorable. Zabuza broke out laughing at the stupidity of the kid. Then Naruto just walked over to the side of the dock and peed into the water. Everyone anime fell. Yes so did Zabuza and Haku.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Natsu was furious. Naruto ran back to Natsu and once again took a fighting stance.

"Alright! I am good to go! Let's take these jerks down Natsu!" They then both attempted to charge Haku who did something neither was expecting.

"ICE MAKE: NEEDLE SHOWER!" Haku extended one hand and fired off a barrage of ice spikes. Naruto managed to dodge all of them because he currently is quite small. Natsu dodged all but one which hit his right thigh. He thought his fire would melt it, but was surprised when it didn't even sweat. He grabbed it and yanked it out. Blood gushed out of his thigh where it had been. He narrowed his eyes at Haku.

"So your an ice make wizard. Well then this should be easy, because your ice may be heat resistant but-" Natsu then crushed the icicle in his hand with relative ease. "Your ice isn't very hard to break." Naruto then started think about a way to take Haku down fast. After all they wanted to stop whatever spell Zabuza is trying to cast.

"Hey Natsu, you think you can handle this guy alone?" Naruto asked Natsu who replied.

"This will be easy! So go kick Zabuza's ugly behind and we can collect the reward!" Naruto then proceeded to dashing past Haku, who attempted to stop him with an ice wall. Naruto however used the one sword in his hand and slashed through it. Haku was about to attack him when Natsu punched him in the jaw.

"Hey your fights with me." Natsu smirked, as Haku got back up and entered his fighting stance.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! Review people and give me Omake ideas! Have a great day! <strong>

**PS check out the Void Dragons layers story why is my life so screwed up! Its a great story and deserves more attention!**


End file.
